jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nika Hofferson/Współczesność nie zawsze łatwiejsza
Cześć! To mój 2 blog . Niestety nadal jestem poczatkujaca. Tamaten blog to jest klapa. Wiem że niektórym się może podobać dlatego nie będę przerywac pisania go. Nazywa się Prawdziwa miłość jest na wagę złota. To chyba na tyle jeżeli chodzi o tamtego bloga. Teraz zakładam nowego i mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba . No to tak troche wiadomości na początek. * hiccstid będzie później *wszystko dzieje się we współczesności *czkawka ma wszystkich rodziców *na razie są wakacje *wszyscy chodza do 1 gimnazjum *przepraszam za błedy ortograficzne i nie tylko. *nie obiecuję że rozdziły będą codziennie No to jedziemy z tym koksem.:) Rozdział 1 Dziwne rzeczy i przeczucia dopisują... Dzień jak co dzien. Spaceruje sobie to tu to tam. Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie ze zaraz stanie się cos niespodziewanego. Przed chwilą wyszedłem od mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Astrid. Tylko ona mnie rozumie. Kocham się w niej ale jej tego nie okazuje. Chyba po prostu boję się odrzucenia. Wiem że ona mnie lubi ale nie wiem czy uczucie miłości jest wzajemne. No ale jak mówiłem czuję że stanie sie zaraz coś niezwykłego ale zarazem strasznego . Czasem ale bardzo rzadko mam takie przeczucia.Nagle z domu wybiegła Astrid serce zabiło mi mocniej . Już wiem że to o nią chodzi. Muszę za wszelką cene coś zrobić żeby nie doszło do mojego przeczucia. Nagle nie wieże własnym oczom nadlatuje... SMOK! Prawdziwy najprawdziwszy smok i porywa Astrid. Jak to możliwe nie mam pojecia.Biegne do domu . Wpadam jak strzała i krzycze na całe gardło CZ. Mamo astrid porwał wielki smok !!!!!!!!!!!! Valka. Jak to możliwe przeciez smoki nie żyjaą. One nawet nie istnieją. Cz.Ale ja widziałem! V.No to gdzie on poleciał. Nie mamy wiele czasu. Oni mogąbyć dosłownie wszędzie. cz.znów miałem pzreczucie. v.achh ty i te twoje przeczucia. cz. mamo nie mamy na to czasu.biegnij po tate ja lece wziąćś najważniejsze rzeczy.to może być długa podróż. nie wiadomo gdzie polecieli . v.juz się robi synku. wyruszamy jak tylko tata przyjedzie. a i przypomnijj dzlaczego my ją ratujemy? Cz . mamo ona nie ma rodziców a poza tym jest moja najlepsza przyjacióka. v. i mam powiedzeć tacie że jedziemy ratować astrid, bo porwał ją smok? cz. TAK!!!!!!! a teraz biegniemy szybko . za dziesięć minut wyruszamy Nie bój się Astrid wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz .Niepozwolę żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził. Rozdział 2 (bardzo krótki ) Chwila załamania perspektywa Astrid Lecę w szponach wilkiego smoka.Jest mi niedobrze i żle się czuje. Chyba właśnie dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Smok wylądował. Nie wieżę własnym oczom , to nie żaden smok tylko maszyna a z niej wysiada nie kto inny lecz sam Dagur. Najkwiększy wróg ojca Czkawki. Chce za wszelką cenę dojść do władzy w państwie. A zapomniałam powiedzieć że ata Czkawki jest prezydentem . Czkawka !!! Na samo wspomnienie tego imienia czuję sie lepiej. D. no no no. chyba teraz mi nie odmówi oddania władzy . przeciez jestes dla niego i jego syna jak skarb. nie pozzwolą ci zrobić kżywdy . a. ojciec czkawki nigdy nie odda ci czkawki .nigdy przenigdy!-wrzasnęłam d jeszcze zobaczymy. Potem wszystko zalała ciemność.... Rozdział 3 (również krótki) Pomoc przyjerzdża na czas...chyba Jechaliśmy jakieś pół godziny . Nadal nic. v.czkawka jesteś pewien że lecieli tędy? cz.tak na syo procęt.widziałem , a poza tym czuję to. s.czkawka pamiętaj bardzo się staramy ale nie gwarantujemy że ja odnajdziemy. cz.tato nie mów tak .na pewno ją znajdziemy.nie martw się. s. mam taką nadzieję. Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się w jakiejs zimnej i ciemnej celi.Strasznie bolała mnie głowa.Z trudem wstałam i podeszłam do krat.stał przy nich Dagur. d.no księżniczka się obudziła? ciesz się ostatnimi chwilami ,,wolności". a.ale ckawka na pewno mnie uratuje. a jka nie to wolę zginąć niż żęby jego tata miał oddac władze. d.o jak zadziorna. to lubie.jak przybędą to damy im wybór.albo ty albo władza. 'Dedyk dla użytkownika Flamca za 20 koma. Gratulacje. ' Rozdział 4 Żegnaj Dagurze cz.1 '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''c.mamo to tu. jestem pewien.czuję to v.zdajmy się teraz na twoje przeczucia.prowadź synku. Szliśmy chwilę gdy usłyszeliśmy krzyki nie kogo innego lecz mojej ukochanej. c.tędy! Biegliśmy za głosem i nagle zobaczyliśmy coś przerażjącego. Astrid leżała na pdłodze cała poobijana a nad nią stał Dagur i chłostał ją batem. Gdy nas zobaczył rzucił bat w kont i podszedł do taty. d.stoik jeżeli nie oddasz mi władzy i pokłonu to ta tutaj osóbka-wskazał na Asti-zginie marnie. Mówiąc to bodszedł do niej z batem i uderzył ją tak że straciła przytomność. d.a więc? zgadzasz się? tata. nigdy w życiu się nie zgodzę ani na to ,ani nato. Chcę waki wręcz!-krzykną i uderzył Dagura w twarz. Dagurowi się to nie spodobało więc spróbował trzepnąć mojego tate ale tata jest zwinny i ucikł mu podcinając mu tym samym nogi. d.pożałujesz Stoick. i ty i całatwoja rodzina. Zaczęła się walka więc ja skorzystałem i z mamą pobiegliśmy do Astrid. Była ranna. Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się ze strasznym bólem głowy.Jedyne co pamiętam to to że Dagur zaczą na mnie wymuszać wszystko co wiem o Stoicku i jego słabościach.Nagle poczułam że czyjeś ręce unoszą mnie i ta osoba biegnie do dzrwi.Nic więcej nie widze .Znów tylko ta ciemniść Perspektywa Valki v.czkawka prędzej do samochodu już nie daleko! c.Mamo jak byś chciała wiedzieć to Astrid nie jest wcale taka lekka. Dopadliśmy samochodu i czym prędzej podjechaliśmy w miejsce gdzie mój mąż walczył z Dagurkiem.Zadzwoniłam do męża żeby się odsuną w bezpieczną odległość a ja zrobię resztę... Perspektywa Czkawki Och Astrid 'dlaczego ty .Dlaczego zawsze ty!? Nie dość że nie masz rodziców ,inni ciągle ci dokuczają to jeszcze ten Dagur.Mam wspaniały pomysł! c.Mamo ,a co gdybyśmy wypuścili nasze psy? '(zapomniałem dodać że zabraliśmy psa Astrid i mojego.Mój to Airedale terrier , a Astrid Caliver King Chers Spaniel.) v.wspaniały pomysł! Rozdział 5 rzegnaj Dagurze cz.2 Dedyk dla użytkwników : Flamca (za uspokojenie mnie XD), Night Furii i Dyfci001.( jak coś źle napisałam to pisać.) i innych komętujących. Najpierw wypuściliśmy mojego psa Szczerbatka.(ma takie imię ponieważ jak był mały to wyrwałem mu jednego zęba XD) Jak tylko zobaczył ,że mójego tate ktoś atakuje odrazu żucił się na Dagura. Myślę że pomoc Wichury jest mu zbędna.Podczas gdy on atakował Dagura Wichura zaczęła wylizywać rany Astrid.Nagle Astrid otworzyła oczy. a.gdzie ja jestem? c.w bezpiecznym miejscu.już nic ci nie grozi.Pośpij sobie to się wzmocnisz. a.aaa, Czkawka ? c.tak? a.Dziękuje. Mówiąc to dałam mu delikatnego buźaka w policzek, po czym poszła za radą Czkawki i usnęła nie świadoma walki o nią która toczyła się na dworze... Valka: Widzę że ktoś tu się zakochał!... Cz.Mamo! Przecież wiesz że nie lubię o tym mówić.:( V.Oj wiem wiem .Tylko się przedrzeźniałam... Tym czasem na dworze... Bardzo przepraszam że tak długo ale wogóle nie mam czasu.To będzie na razie ostatni next bo Szkoła i szkoła muzyczna robią swoje.Postaram się pisać nexty ale nie obiecuję. s.nig ...dy nie do..sta ..niesz..As..trid... d.ałaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-krzyknął gdyż szczerbol wgryzł mu się w nogę XD s.Szczerbateeeeek.Do nogi piesku!Aha jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz-mówiąc to uderzył dagura pięścią w twarz tak że odleciał kilka metrów dalej. Rozdział 6 Chyba każdy zna takie uczucie jak wstawiasz nowy rozdział a wyskakuje coś takiego : ,, Błąd ". Ja wstawiałam wpis codziennie po 4 razy i dopiero dziś udało się! Jestem taka dumna! Perspektywa Astrid Leżałam u Czkawki na kolanach i rozmyślałam co by się stało gdyby nie zdążył na czas...Postanowiłam zapytać go co o tym myśli: -Czkawka? -Tak As?... -Jak myślisz co by się stało gdybyś po mnie nie przyjechał? -Nie męcz się tym As...NIe ma pojęcia ale jedno wiem na pewno . -Co takiego?-chciałam wiedzieć -Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył ... -Dlaczego? Perspektywa Czkawki Jaka ona dociekliwa. Muszę jej coś powiedzieć tylko co?Nie powiem jej tak prosto z mostu że ją kocham.Już mam! - Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie... -Czkawka? Co ona znowu chce ? Może zada mi kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi? -Tak? -Czy ty...-jej głos tak podejrzanie drżał o.0-mnie l..lu ..lubisz? -Co to za pytanie ! Oczywiście! A dlaczego pytasz? -Bo nie wiem czy przyjechałeś po mnie tylko dlatego żeby nie mieć mnie na sumieniu czy też ci na mnie zależ...-tutaj się rozpłakała.Rozumiem ją .Straciła rodzinę ,nie ma przyjaciól oprócz mnie.Ech co jej jeszcze pozostało? -Ci...Nie płacz .Ja cię niegdy nie opuszcze..-spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy i iwem że już czas żeby jej to powiedzieć-bo tak na prawdę to widzisz ja...ja cię kocham . Spóściłem głowę w dół myśląc że mnie teraz znienawidzi ale jej reakcja była inna... -Czka ... czkaw ...czkawka-mówiła jeszcze łkając-ja teżcię kocham i nic tego nie zmieni... Po tych słowach dostałem najpiękniejszego buziaka jakiego mogłem dostać... Przepraszam że tak mało ale mam dla was zadonko bojowe XD.Jak dobijecie 100 komów t obędzie długi next..Papatki. 'Rozdział 7 Powrót do domu' Perspektywa Czkawki Naszczęście już dojeżdżamy. As śpi, mam śpi ,ale trudno im się dziwić. Przecież jest 2 w nocy, tylko dlaczego mi się nie chce spać? I....i....jeszcze kawałek i .... Jesteśmy! Mama właśnie się obudziła , ale Astrid śpi.Pewnie jest bardzo zmęczona. No nic wziłąłem ją na ręce i wszedłem do domu.Jak weszliśmy położyłem ją do łóżka. Chyba czeka mnie nocka na podłodze. - Czkawka chodź na kolacje! - mama zawołała mnie. Bałem się żeby nie obudziła Astrid , ale nic się takiego nie wydarzyło. -i jka tam synku. Jak z Astrid. spi czy przyjdzie na kolacje? -Spi. Nie będę jej budzić. Niech odpocznie. Dopóki nie wyzdrowieje może zostać u Nas? PROSZĘ.-zrobiłem najsłodze oczka na jakie było mnie stać.Mama zawsze wymięka. -No dobrze ale wiesz że za tydzień jest rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego? -Niestety wiem -No idź na górę bo masz to wypisane na twarzy-odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. -Dobranoc mamo. -Dobranoc synku .słodkich snów... Poszedłem na górę się umyć .przebrać w piżamę i spać.....Dobranoc! Strasznie przepraszam że tak mało ale nie mam weny...Brakus Wenus górą!xD Z komami to się nie staracie. Czekam na 100 koma. Jak dobijecie będzie next taki ze mhhhh... 2 rozdziały? Pasuje? Piszcie w komach! ' 'Obiecany Next! Rozdział 8 Czy ona przeżyje?( dedyk dla Marcelomanii za wbicie 23 komów i za razem 100) 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wstałem rano . Tak około mhhh 8 ,30 ? Dla mnie to środek nocy ale nie mogłem spać. Zdziwiło mnie to ,że As śpi. Zwykle wstawała przed 7 a teraz? -Czkawka -wołała mnie mama - Śniadanie! -JUŻ IDĘ !!!!!-odkrzyknąłem Dziwne ,że As nawet nie drgnęła gdy się wydarłme. Postanowiłem ,że powiem rodzicom. Może doradzą. -Czkawka ile można wstawać?! -No już mamo ,już. Smutne zszedłem na dół ,a tam na śniadanko... BUDUYŃ! Kocham budyń , zwłaszcza czekoladowy(tak samo jak autorka tego opka xD)Mniam,mniam -No i co dobre śniadanko? Muszę przyznać ,że pochłąniam budyń w 2 sekundy. -Wyszedł idealny. Ai muszę wam powiedzieć coś ... -A no właśnie Astrid zejdzie na śniadanie?-chciał wiedzieć tata -No właśnie jeszcze się nie obudziła . -To idź ją obudź . NIe może być głodna. Co by było gdyby teraz została w domu?-dodał po chwili-musze przyzanć synu ,że miałeś rację że by się nią zaopiekować, ale nie ma czasu idx do niej bo pudding wystygnie ;) -Już już -wstałem niechętnie i ociężale. Prwdę mówiąc budyń jest pyszny ale sycący. Zawsze zapominam. Wszedłem do mojego pokoju a As z taką samą miną leżała nieruchomo.Lekko oddychała. Co z nią? -Astrid-szeptałem-obudź się, słońce wstajemy. Astrid co z tobą . Astriś Astriś-nie poskutkowało. Zawołałem rodziców , i opowiedziałem im ,że nie mogę obudzić Astrid. Postanoiliśmy zabrać ją do szpitala. CO tam powiedzieli zmroziło mi krew w żyłach... Będę dodawać rozdziały po kolei więc się nie zdziwcie ,że nie ma wszystkich. Co się dzieje? Czy się obudzi? Rozdział 9 Jechaliśmy sobie w nadziejii ,że wszystko się rozwiąże ale nie . No bo jak by coś poszło inaczej to by było źle. Dlaczego zawsze ja! Dlaczego się pytam?! Najpierw był korek. Jak to w Berk. Berk to stolica naszego państwa. Bez przerwy korki, tłok. No więc jak dojechaliśmy to wziąłem Astrid na ręce bo mama nie ma siły a tata musiał jechać do ratusza bo ma jakies ,,ważne" spotkanie. No więc weszliśmy z mamą do szpitala w nadziejii ,że przynajmniej będzie mało osób, ale nie jak nazłośc musiało być ok 30 osób! Jakas pani ze złamaną ręką pzrepuściła nas widząc ,że mam Astrid na rękach. Wreszcie wezliśmy! po jakiejś godzinie czekania przyszła nasz kolej. -No więc sądząc po wynikach badań .... -Astrid- Podpowiedziała mama -Astrid zapadła w śpiączkę i nie widadomo kidy się obudzi i czy w ogóle się obudzi... -CO?!- wykrzynąłem miałem ochotę płakać co też uczyniłem.Pielęgniarka widząc to pocieszyła mnie ,że to nie jest pewne, ale ja jej nie wieżyłem.Wiedziałem ,że mam takie ,,szcęście" , że pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczę Astrid.Gdy wyszliśmy ze szpitala zapytałem... Przepraszam ,że tylko tyle ale muszę się uczyć bo w Szkole Muzycznej Dają popalić .Nie długe egzam z fletu a ja utworów nie umiem.Jak skończę to dopiszę resztę. Kto zgadnie co Czkawka zapyta mamę dostanie dedyk. -Nie wiem Czkawka nie wiem. Za trudne dla mnie . Rozdział 10 Strasznie Was przepraszam za to ,że tak długo nie było nexta , ale nie miałam jak. W Święta no to chyba każdy zrozumie o co loto skoro przyjechała do mnie 5 maluchów (najstarsz 5-latka). I weź tu je ogarnij ! Potem byłam chora ... Nie miałam siły nic robić, potem naprawa kompa i w końcu najstraszniejsze... BLOKADA 3 DNIOWA! Za co się pytam za co?! No ale jak mnie zablokowali to chyba musieli mieć powód nie? No a teraz piszemy! Dedyk dla Astrid95. Odgadłaś! -Mamo czy ona będzie żyła-zapytał Czkawka. -Nie wiem Czkawka nie wiem. Za trudne dla mnie. -Ale bardziejtak czy nie- Czkawka jak zawsze był dociekliwy. -Bardziej nie wiem - Valka wyraźnie nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.- no już już. Jedziemy do domu...Acha i jeszcze leki. Doktor powiedział że Astrid musi być w cieple , i że codziennie będzie przychodził i sprawdzał jej stan. -Czyli jest jakas nadzieja-mruknął Czkawka Podczas drogi milczeli.Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć.Kiedy dojechali Czkawka wziął As na ręce i pobiegł z nią do domu.Położył ją na łużku i patrzył.Zastanawiał się dlaczego życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego jedni mają nadmiar szczęścia a drudzy mogą tylko o nim marzyć... Tak patrząc widział złote włosy,delikatną jedwabną cerę ,widział idealną dziewczynę która była zaliczna do kategorii tych drugich. Tych co to o szczęściu mogą tylko pomażyć. Westchnął tylko cicho , ucałował ją delikatnie w czoło i poszedł do swojego psa. To był przyjaciel który zaliczał się do tych przedpierwszych xD. Czy gorąco czy mroźno czy brzydko zawsze wesoły ! Szczerbatek jak zawsze to był ten który pocieszał go w każdej chwili. Nagle Szczerbo poleciał do drzwi i zaczął głośno szczekać... -Ocho-szepnął Czkawka - Wraca prezydent. I jak na zawołanie rozległo się donośne,, DING DONG". Czkawka już już miał wybiec do taty i rzucić mu się w ramiona(Zawsze tak robił) ale nagle coś go zatrzymało... Wyszedł tylko powoli i nagle... Zgadujcie kto to ... Haha wiem ,że mało ale ja to piszę podczas przerwy w szkole muzycznej. Zaraz chórek! xD. Dozo później wy szczerbate mordki Kochane! <3 No Mordki dlaczego nikt nie próbował zgadywać?! Macie nexta bo jam jest chora! Przepraszam ,że są tak rzadko ale na prawdę jak tu napisać nexta kiedy przychodzę do domu o 21! Tylko w czwartki mam wolne więc nexty bedą w czwartki. Pasuje Wam? No to nextcio! xD -No i co ? Wyskoczymy se na lody ?- usłyszłem tylko jakże znienawidzony głos tej osóbki... Sączysmark! -No wiesz... -hmhm taka niezręczna sytuacja w której musisz powiedzieć ,że nie idziesz na lody ale zrobić to tak żeby do mózgu takiej osoby dotarło-poszedłbym ale mam inne zajęcia... Takie jak-echhh co by tu powiedzieć O MAM!- wyjść ze Szczerbkiem na spacer. Mało by mi tu sensacjii nie zrobił. No wiesz takie przeżarcie się starym mięchem z przed tygodnia. Jak Smark usłyszł ,że mój pies ma te niby problemy z żołądkiem(no wiecie żeby se poszedł) to od razu odechciewa mu się lodów. - Ten no wiesz Czkawuś może jednak wpadnę kiedy indziej bo ten no...Mama mnie prosiła żebym ...żebym -no dalej Smarkuś wymyśl coś pomyślałem-żebym poszedł do sklepu po no wiesz tam.... To coś co mama chcę.... Normalnie tak mi się śmiać chciało . Sączysmark leci pomagać mamie . A to dobre haha! -Wiesz Smark no to leć pomóc mamie i kupić jej to co tam chciała a je lece po Szczerba! -Hmmmm ... To pa! - Odkrzyknąłem Smarkowi. Pobiegłem na górę i co widzę?.... No wiem ,że mało wiem. Ale teraz macie zgadywać . Proszę ! No to dozobaczenia ! Bye bye Mordełki! xD Niestety nexta nie będzie bo... Brak WENY! Pomóżcie!Wiem wiem obiecałam ale nic nie mogę wymyślić HELP! Musiałam was powiadomić bo byście byli źli ale ja nie mogę nic napisać! HELP! Uwga Uwaga! pomimo Brakusa Wenusa który mnie dopadł napiszę Wam nexta jako iż go wam obiecałąm! Nie złoście się na mnie! Dzisiaj mam wolne bo pan od chóru jest chory! Więc nasyćcie się nextem ile wlezie!xD xd xd xd .Acha i jkesazcze coś...Dedyczek dla wszystkich bo każdy był blisko ale nikt do końca nie zgadł... -Szczerbo złwaź z tego wyra!-krzknąłem na całe gardło.Ech ten wredny psiak próbwał wspiąć się do As.Aaaa właśnie mama miała kupić jakieś tabletki czy cuś rzeby As się obudziła. -MAMOOOOOO-wydarłem się-BYŁAS W APTECE?! -NIE DRZYJ JAPY TYLKO ZEJDŹ NA DÓŁ!-odkrzyknęła.Echhhh moja mother. Zszedłem na dół a tam pół stołu zawalone lekami.Kurde aż tak źle z Astrid!? -Mamo aż tyle leków potrzeba?-zapytałem. -Nie synuś nie.Dla Astrid jest tylko rozgrzewający no ten ....no wiesz...ten coś...-mama zaczęła się Jąkać. -No wiem ten żel... -O to to właśnie.I teraz tak ...Synciu gdzie recepta? Amam ma mam...-mama jek zwykle nieogarnięta. -No więc tak za pół godziny masz jej to na czole położyć bo tam miała jakiś uraz czy cuś.A i masz posmrować ją tym tutaj o tym-wzkazała na stół-o tym żelem z czymś tam co pomoga wybudzić się ze śpiączki.AAAA nie za szybko. Jeszcze kupiłam ci karmę dla Szczerba . No tak teraz się postrzegłem że te ,,leki" to worki z karmą dla Szczerbuśka.HAHa gupi jestem. -Masz tu jeszcze cuksy, żelki i czipsy o które prosiłeś.Wiem wiem późno ale jak miałam je kupić.Dopiero dziś byłam w sklepie. Moja mama coś jeszcze chciała ale uciekłem na górę.Mam teraz zestaw pielęgnacujny dla Astrid.Super no po prostu świetnie. -No to tak mamrotałem pod nosem.Teraz damy Astrid ten żel...-zagłębiłem się w tej jakże fantastycznej lektórce co się zwie RECEPTA lub jak kto woli ULOTKA.Nagle czuję coś cięzkiego na kolanach. No oczywiście.Szczerbo dobrał się do karmy i my się zerzygał na kolana! No super już lepiej być nie mogło prawda!? Idę się przbrać. Mam tego po dziurki w nosie! A Szczerb oczywiście co? No co?! Żre dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. Genius pies Genius. Nooooo to teraz tylko leki i trochę wolnego! Ok. No to kochani na tyle! Nexty teraz będą regularniej (w czwartki i dni wolne). 'Czytaj niżej WAŻNE!' 'Nexty w każdy czwartek i dzień wolny. PAMIĘTAJ! Każdy komentarz mtywuje mnie do pisania coraz dłuższych nextów! Każdy kto przeczytał niech pamięta zostawić komętarz! Dla mnie to bardzo ważne bo nie wiem czy ktoś ten badziew czyta czy moje opko zawiesić!? Kocham was i czekam na komy ;).Bye bye! ' 'Wiecie co ? Zasłużyłam na hejty! Jestem chora na ... OSPĘ! Przez ten czas no chyba rozumiecie nie mogłam wstawić nexta , ale zasłużyłam bo wcześniej , przed ferjami nie wstawiałam wam nexta ... Strasznie was przepraszam ma nadzieję ,że mnie zrozumiecie! ' 'Hej ! Wiem że mówiłam że zawieszam bloga ,ale mam chwilę czasu na nexta! Trochę krótkiego , ale postaram się pisać je częściej . Krótkie ale może dwa razy tygodniowo? Może być ? Piszcie w komętarzach...' 'Rozdział 11' Perspektywa Hiccupa xD Nastała godz. 13 więc czas posmarować rany Astrid. Ma ich dużo no bo wicie no ... Po tym spoktaniu z Dagurem...Nagle ... Prezszło mi do głowy pytanie. -MAMOOOOO! -CO?!-mama wydarła się na cały głos. -PRZYJDZIESZ BO MAM PYTANIE?! -JUŻ IDĘ , CHWILA! Słyszałem kroki mamy na schodach... 10 ,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 iii....Mama wchodzi! -No? O co chodzi?-mama usiadła na łużku. -No bo -zawiesiłem się na chwilę-czemu Astrid nie jest w szpitalu?Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało czy cuś...Tylko tak pytam... Mama momętalnie zrobiła smutną i niepewną minę. -No bo wiesz...Jak by ci to tu powiedzieć...Istnieje tylko 2% szans ,że przeżyje.Lekarze stwierdzili, że jeżeli ma jakieś szanse na przeżycie to lepiej jej ni osłabiać lekami i operacjami... Wybałuszyłem oczy.. -CO? Czyli że mam stracić najlepszą i jedyną przyjaciółkę przez jakiegoś durnia który chce objąć władzę?To niesprawiedliwe!Czemu zawsze ja? Ja chcę tytlko normalnie żyć!-rozpłakałem się... -Ciiiii Czkawka ,wiem że to trudne ale jak widzisz tak musi być.Takie Bóg ma plany i widać że są one lepsze niż nam się wydaje.Pamiętaj że my nie mamy na to wpływu...-Tak mówiła mi Astrid jak się sprzeczaliśmy albo mieliśmy smutne chwile.Chciałbym ją jeszcze raz ,ostatni raz ją zobaczyć.Usłyszeć jej cudny głos , zobaczyć jej nieziemskie oczy i po prostu byż z nią .Tylko jedno pragnienie.Jedno , a tak niewykonalne... 'Ok.Macie nexta.Mniej więcej takiej długości będą ok? Postarm się je częściej wstaiwać. ;) No to macie nexta ;D ' Chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy patrząc na moją Astrid.W końcu mama się podniosła i powiedziała: -Czkawka , dzisiaj przychodzi lekarz do Astrid.Będzie teraz przychodził codziennie. W końcu to 2% szans jest. -spróbowała zażartować , ale nie jestem w humorze..Leniwie zwlekłem się z wyra i powlokłem nogami do kompa.Pograłem w ... Nic nie grałem ,ale oglądałem youtuberów. Nie nie mam nałogu. Jak jestem smutnu to oglądam żeby się pośmiać. Nagle usłyszałem donośne: DING DONG! No to wraca albo prezydent albo lekarz. Ale nie... kto przyszedł?! 'Próbujcie zgadywać.;) Jeżeli komuś w ogóle zależy to błagam.Niech napisze komętarz .:( ''No to po długiej przerwie macie nexta! Macie i się cieszcie! ^^ ' Dzieciaki sąsiadów! Diabelna parka dwóch dzieciaków! Mateusz i Maria ( pozdro dla imienników ^^) . Imiona bardzo ładne ale haraktery okrpone. -Panie Ckawo-drze się młody Mati -Słucham?-znudzonym głosem odpowiadam -Mozemy wyjść z piesiem? PLosimy -obydwoje pytali. -No dobrze....Macie wrócić za godzinkę najpóźniej!-Zawołałem jeszcze za nimi... Ech te dzieci.Kochają Szczerbatka.No to na górę.Poczetam sobie,albo nie pogram na kompie.Wszedłem do pokoju.Słońce przez szybę cudnie świeciło.Nagle zobaczyłem coś czego w ogóle nie powinno być....Musiałem się tylko upewnić.Podszedłem do Astrid i.... Już wiem! To przecież było tak proste! Tak proste a tak nie logiczne! W jej ramieniu tkwiła... 'HAHA jestem taka zła ! xD Zgadujcie proszę Was. Za niedługo kolejny next! ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania